


Error Code: 612

by absolutpiphi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And correct usages of napkins, Art School, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter References, Humor, M/M, Music Major EXO, Romance, also other popular culture references, but Not A Parody or Crack, to sum up a shitload of references if you just skim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutpiphi/pseuds/absolutpiphi
Summary: Kyungsoo knows he comes across cold and serious. He is shy and reticent in a faculty seems to be full of extroverts. He is the major's scary guy, a topic of gossip, and he is aware his personality traits don't help to his impression. Yet, he likes the school's perhaps most extroverted guy who turns out to be a scaredy-cat that screams and runs away from him.





	Error Code: 612

**Author's Note:**

> Chansoo Chansoo Chansoo Chansoo Chansoo Chansoo Chansoo Chansoo Chansoo Chansoo

Kyungsoo trudges inside the cafeteria carrying his tray of lunch. He spots his friends from a few tables down and sees Junmyeon trying to feed Jongin who has his head down on the table and Sehun stealing the older one’s shrimps from his plate whenever Junmyeon is distracted. Kyungsoo’s gaze meets with Sehun’s right when he is about to pop a shrimp into his mouth.

Kyungsoo walks to their table, his junior warning and begging him to keep quiet through a glare. He puts his tray down next to the sleeping Jongin, ignoring it.

Junmyeon immediately inspects his menu: jajangmyeon and black coffee. He scoffs while Kyungsoo’s impassive eyes return to Sehun, who is now silently pleading with him.

“Jajangmyeon again. You know what won’t kill you? Eating vegetables,” Junmyeon says. “And drinking water. Do you want to prove it’s possible dying from coffee overdose?”

Kyungsoo looks at Junmyeon as he slowly grabs his chopsticks and starts mixing his food. “Vegetables can kill you, hyung. They carry all kinds of diseases. You don’t know how well they’re washed.” Then he takes a long sip from his coffee. “And water might kill me. I’m 75% made of coffee. Are you ready to take responsibility of what will happen if I drink water?”

“Yes, I am. Drink water.”

“What if I really die though?”

“Then I’ll be your murderer, Kyungsoo. Drink some water.”

“But I’m not ready to die, hyung.”

A vein pops out on Junmyeon’s temple. "For god’s sake, just drink water! And at least eat something other than jajangmyeon, try different things!”

“Then I’ll eat ramyeon tomorrow.”

Junmyeon throws his hands in the air. He looks like he is seconds away from pouring water down Kyungsoo’s throat, so to divert his attention, Kyungsoo sends a poignant stare in Sehun’s direction. Junmyeon reflexively follows the stare and sees Sehun’s perfectly still face with chipmunk cheeks.

Junmyeon whips his head down and gasps loudly. His face turns red and then dark as Sehun’s chair scrapes the floor loudly. He scorns at Kyungsoo’s beloved personal mug. “Smell of that disgusting beverage made me lose my appetite-”

“Or because you ate enough,” Kyungsoo says before he slurps his noodles.

Junmyeon breaks one of his chopsticks in his grip. “Sehun, if you were hungry, you could’ve just asked-”

“I’ll fix the drink issue of this group and return with a way to wake up this slug!”

Sehun retreats hastily. The only noise following his words is Jongin’s deep inhales. Kyungsoo is eating his lunch as Junmyeon clenches his jaw looking at his near empty plate.

Hand switching between holding chopsticks and his mug, Kyungsoo is finishing up his lunch at his own pace when someone bumps to his arm, causing him to spill a bit of coffee onto his food.

“Oh, I’m sorry-”

Kyungsoo looks up at the owner of the voice: an ordinary college student. An ordinary college student whose expression turns horrified when he realizes whom he has bumped into.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says.

The student sweats.

“But you should be more careful-”

He nods his head vigorously.

“-and watch where you are going next time-”

“I’m so sorry!” The student bows and scampers off in the opposite direction. He says to his friends, “I thought he was going to stab me with a chopstick.”

“-since it can be dangerous…”

Kyungsoo sighs in resignation. He notices Junmyeon’s softened gaze directed at him in a mixture of pity and understanding. Kyungsoo shrugs; it isn’t the worst encounter he has had.

At that moment, Sehun returns with a tray full of cups of bubble tea and a plate of fried chicken.

“Hyung, guess who I just saw,” he says, placing the plate in front of Jongin’s head.

Sleeping boy starts sniffing the air then rouses and grabs a pair of chopsticks. He begins eating with his eyes closed.

“Open your eyes when you’re eating, Jongin,” Junmyeon says. “Hey, wake up. Jongin? Can you open your eyes? Are you okay? Jongin? Jongin!”

Jongin blearily blinks up at Junmyeon, mouth never stops its chewing. “I’m fine, hyung. Stop worrying.”

Junmyeon huffs out a breath and hands him a wet wipe. “Eat properly. Who did you say you saw, Sehun?”

“I didn’t say who, I said guess who. And not you, hyung. You, hyung.”

Kyungsoo examines Sehun who gracefully takes a cup of bubble tea. The younger boy has a mischievous glint to him, evil and amused. He doesn’t like it.

“Lee Byunghun,” Kyungsoo says.

Sehun shakes his head with a low chuckle and rests his cup against his lips. “Guess again.”

Kyungsoo holds his own mug half full of coffee. “Ji Changwook.”

“No.”

“Jo Insung.”

“No, but you’re getting close.”

Junmyeon’s eyes shift between the two. “What-”

“Im Yoon-ah.”

“No.”

Kyungsoo drinks his coffee, staring at Sehun.

Sehun sips his tea back.

Jongin, on about his operation of never-ending chewing and nonstop stuffing his mouth with fried chicken, speaks up. “You saw Chanyeol hyung.”

Sehun smirks. “Yes.”

“How was he any close?!” Junmyeon asks.

Kyungsoo’s grip tightens around the handle of his mug. “Oh,” he says. Now that’s the protagonist of the worst first encounter he’s ever had.

Chanyeol and he are in the same year, same major. Though being quiet, reserved and aloof on top of being shy, Kyungsoo couldn’t tell his classmates apart back in his first year. When he’s begun paying attention, he noticed the tall, loud-mouthed, cheerful social butterfly of the faculty right away, and his still heart gave a _ba-dum_.

Since then Kyungsoo hasn’t stopped noticing and his heart hasn’t stopped drumming. But it was too late for his reputation was already on the downside. Unbeknownst to him, he was the infamous scary, mystery guy of music major who hardly ever spoke. There were some speculations like he was a robot, or a lizard, or a sociopath studying to learn the decibel of mass homicide.

Kyungsoo spent two thirds of his second year overcoming his shyness and mustering courage to approach Chanyeol and make his first friend. It went down like this:

“Um.”

Kyungsoo knows he isn’t the best conversation starter but he wants to palm his face right then and there. Thankfully, Chanyeol hasn’t noticed him yet for Kyungsoo’s voice came out too quiet. He tries to speak up.

“Hey, Chanyeol?”

Said boy turns around with a smile on his face, his group of friends looking on, curious. As they simultaneously realize the person addressing to Chanyeol, they freeze. Even the life itself seems to stop.

Kyungsoo, unaware of the reason but conscious of the sudden mood change, clears his throat. “I was wondering… if you-”

“Me?!”

Kyungsoo stares for a moment, thrown off. He begins tapping a finger to his notebook; a nervous tic of his he is embarrassed about.

“Yes, you,” he says. He wills himself to stop the involuntary movement, but it only gets worse with stretching silence.

“I wanted to ask if you…”

_Tap tap tap_

“If you could help me with Aural.”

_Tap tap tap_

“You’re good at giving notes, so…”

_Tap tap tap_

“W-why are you doing that thing?”

 _Tap tap_ -

“What thing?”

“The thing you just stopped doing.”

“I wasn’t doing anything.”

“You were!”

“You’re imagining things.”

Chanyeol blanches; pressing his lips thin, he takes a step back.

“So about what I asked-”

_Tap tap tap_

Chanyeol screams to his face and bolts out of the room.

After that incident, whenever Kyungsoo passed by Chanyeol, the bright boy flinched, sometimes trembled, sometimes cowered. He did the all 3 one other time Kyungsoo tried talking to him.

Then Kyungsoo heard about his reputation and gave up his attempts altogether.

He is used to the way people reacting to him by now. He doesn’t mind it much. No one bugs him, and he gets to keep a peaceful school life. And it isn’t like he doesn’t have any friends. He has Jongin, his childhood friend who has started going to college this semester. And Sehun, the other freshman he’s met through Jongin and become close with. And Junmyeon, the senior student who is Sehun’s dorm roommate that has strolled into their life like a tidal wave of a doting older brother.

Maybe it isn’t thanks to his abilities of making friends how he got them, but his friends all tell him that he is easy to be around once you get over the impression he gives, and that he is actually very simple to understand. Kyungsoo doesn’t know about the last part but Sehun always proudly claims he can read Kyungsoo like he can read the alphabet: ten feet away and one eye closed but still with perfect vision.

Maybe Sehun is right; maybe Kyungsoo is easy to read or Sehun is good at reading him. That might be the reason why he’s known about Kyungsoo’s situation with Chanyeol within the month they got close. Or maybe it is because Sehun has caught him staring after Chanyeol one too many times since he likes clinging to Kyungsoo.

No matter the reason is, Sehun is bringing it up _right_ _now_ , on their lunch table, and Sehun _knows_.

“I hoped you saw Steven Spielberg,” Kyungsoo says.

Sehun’s smirk widens. “But aren’t you glad I saw Chanyeol hyung?”

“Why would he be glad that you saw Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asks.

“Very good question, hyung. I wonder why.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Sehun. “You can stop wondering because I am not.”

Jongin hums his agreement, his mouth full. He speaks when he can resist eating another fried chicken for a second. “Yeah, Sehun, why would hyung be glad that you saw Chanyeol hyung? He’d be glad if he saw him, himself.”

The three watch Jongin eat the last chicken, chew it and gulp.

Sehun slams his hand on the table and glares. “You knew?!”

“Knew what? Soo hyung’s obvious crush on Chanyeol hyung? Of course I did. I’m not Jun hyung.”

Junmyeon is torn between being offended and shocked. He settles on the latter as he turns to Kyungsoo and asks, “You like Chanyeol?!”

_Tap tap tap_

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer.

“Don’t even try to deny, hyung,” Jongin says, side eyeing Kyungsoo. “Just for how long you think I’ve known you?”

“You must be mistaken, Jongin-”

_Tap tap tap_

Jongin gives him one last look before he grabs his share of lukewarm bubble tea. “Your finger is giving you away.”

“Damn it.”

“You- you cursed! You really like him!”

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo says. Immediately his friends sit back. “Please be quiet.”

Junmyeon chuckles awkwardly. “Ah, right. Sorry.”

“I can’t believe you already knew, Jongin.” Sehun crosses his arms, sulking. “You ruined everything!”

Jongin shrugs.

“For how long?” Sehun asks.

“Since last year.”

Sehun gapes at his best friend. “You weren’t even in this school!”

“I know Soo hyung. I knew he liked someone, now I know who it is.”

Sehun hurls a wet wipe at him. “Traitor. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jongin furrows his eyebrows and flings the wipe back. “You didn’t tell me anything, too.”

“Because Soo hyung made me promise! What’s your excuse? Traitor.”

“You were just about to tell everyone. Before me! You’re the traitor!”

Sehun and Jongin jump to their feet and clasp their hands, trying to overpower each other.

“Children,” Junmyeon says. He stands up and pushes the two down back to their seats with strength that only appears when he is force feeding a starving junior of his, namely Kyungsoo, or when Sehun refuses to sleep on time to make it to an early class, or when Jongin plays hooky. “Sit.”

They sit.

“Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon’s demeanor changes when he faces Kyungsoo. The other is watching him warily, thinking if there is in fact someone to fear, it’s Junmyeon and his mothering. “Have you tried talking to him?”

“I have but it didn’t work,” Kyungsoo says.

“Are you sure? You could’ve misunderstood.”

“He ran away from me, hyung.”

“Maybe he remembered something he had to do last minute-”

“He was screaming.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon shakes his head sadly. “He’s scared of you?”

“Seems so.”

“I don’t think Chanyeol hyung is scared of you,” Sehun says.

Kyungsoo sips his coffee and nods his head. “Because running away screaming is what you do when someone you’re not afraid of talks to you.”

Junmyeon shushes him and turns to Sehun. “What makes you think so?”

“Because he’s watching Soo hyung right now,” Jongin answers.

Kyungsoo falters, mug in mid-air. He turns around as he hears Sehun say, “What are you, freaking Spider Man?!”

There is no mistaking the mop of hair from the few tables behind, Chanyeol’s head towering over everyone else’s as he is facing Kyungsoo. Their eyes meet for a moment; one pair is shocked and the other is incredulous.

Then Chanyeol quickly ducks his head before he hastily gets up and hurries off the cafeteria without a single glance back.

Kyungsoo deflates and turns back to his friends.

“I don’t think that’s it,” he says, and silently drinks his coffee until their lunch break is over.

 

 

 

 

Two sets of eyes are trained on their unsuspecting victim’s back.

“He’s a Slytherin. He must be,” Jongdae says to Baekhyun.

“But he’s using a Hufflepuff mug,” Baekhyun says to Jongdae.

“Maybe… Maybe he’s sending out a message to all the Hufflepuffs out there.”

“A message? Like what?”

“Like… I don’t know, a sign? Or a code… Or a threat! Like Slytherin’s way of signaling their next target!”

“…Oh my god.”

“Oh my god!” Jongdae nods.

“Oh my god! Is Chanyeol in danger?!”

The duo whips their head toward their friend to see his reaction. But Chanyeol is looking at somewhere far, his eyes glazed over and a dopey expression on his face.

Baekhyun gasps. “He’s already cursed!”

 “Chanyeol?!” Jongdae shakes his friend’s shoulder. “Chanyeol?! Chanyeol!”

“What? Huh? What?”

Their other friend Yi Fan, a TA of music theory, points his chopsticks at Chanyeol. “You’re salivating.”

Chanyeol wipes his mouth with his sleeve and cringes when he sees a spot of drool. “What happened?”

“You were hit by Dimwittiarmus!” Baekhyun answers.

“I was- what?”

“Are you okay? And there’s no such thing, Baek. But are you okay, Chanyeol?”

“I am. I am-” Chanyeol stops as he looks up again, eyes hazy.

The duo sees Chanyeol’s eyes widen then, panic-stricken. They search what he is looking at and find the Slytherin eyeing Chanyeol, holding up his Hufflepuff mug.

“See?! I told you!”

“How do we un-Stupidukulus him?!”

“Again, not a thing Baek, but yeah!”

Chanyeol’s chair falls over as he abruptly stands up and scurries away. Baekhyun and Jongdae watch him leave with equally concerned expressions. Yi Fan returns to his food.

“You can’t.”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae make up a plan to corner the Slytherin and “make him uncast the spell or whatever.” Baekhyun’s words.

Jongdae claims all they need to do is steal the mug because he is sure that’s where the curse came from.

He’s explained the logic behind it in great details and advocated his case so well. But Baekhyun, for the life of him, can’t make any sense of it right now or remember how Jongdae convinced him as he is standing before Kyungsoo, yellow pieces of broken ceramic between them.

Next to Baekhyun, Jongdae is equally terrified and ashamed as him. Breaking the mug wasn’t part of the plan. They aren’t cruel; they are Gryffindors.

Kyungsoo stares at the remnants of his favorite mug. He exhales a slow sigh, resigned and bends down to gather the pieces in his hands.

Jongdae shuffles his feet. “We’re sorry-”

“Save it.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun jolt when Kyungsoo straightens up, but he just passes them by. They look at each other in confusion then at Kyungsoo’s back.

Then Kyungsoo suddenly stops and looks over his shoulder. “You know, it was a gift- no, never mind. Just don’t let Jongin find out.”

They don’t know a Jongin, and Kyungsoo offers no explanation as he leaves.

 

 

 

 

They figure out who Jongin is soon after. It isn’t due to a heart wrenching confrontation or anything. They invest time and effort simply because the Slytherin, rumored to be a Reptilian aiming for enslaving the humanity didn’t act the part. He didn’t hit them although even they think they deserved it. He wasn’t even pissed.

Though, the way he said it did sound like a threat, just not the kind they were expecting.

So, they investigate and snoop around.

During their eavesdropping, they witness a helpful conversation between the Slytherin and the senior student Yi Fan has been denying he is crushing on.

“Oh, Kyungsoo! Finally realized the virtues of water? That coffee actually tastes like sandpaper and Sehun’s socks? I have to say, I’m very proud of you-”

“Hyung, this is coffee.”

“What?! You’re drinking coffee from that large can?! What happened to your mug?”

“It’s a thermos, hyung. You can drink anything from it.”

“…It says it’s 1000 mL! 1 liter! It’s too much coffee!”

“No, it’s barely enough.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun see the older student gawk indignantly and stifle their snickers into their hands. Then 2 more people waltz to their side, one looking like a chic overgrown Pomeranian, other a human size drowsy Teddy Bear.

“What did you do to Jun hyung?” Pomeranian asks.

“Drank my coffee.”

Teddy Bear huffs out a laugh as he drapes an arm over the Slytherin’s narrow shoulders. “Sooner you accept it, less stressful you will be, Jun hyung.”

Pomeranian nods his acknowledgment to the words of wisdom before he eyes Slytherin’s thermos. “Where’s your mug though, hyung?”

Teddy Bear looks on, attention piqued.

Jongdae and Baekhyun avert their eyes even though they aren’t a part of the conversation.

“I forgot it at home,” Slytherin says.

Teddy Bear scowls. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

Slytherin rolls his eyes. “Clearly it does since I did it.”

Teddy Bear looks like he is going to refute that when hushed voices reach their ears.

“-him! The one with thermos!”

A group of students, 2 boys and a girl are stage whispering to each other as they are openly staring at the Slytherin and his friends.

“He’s so creepy.”

“I heard he threatens people to give him class notes.”

“What, that’s nothing. I heard he looks at other men’s junk in the toilet. When they asked him what he’s doing, he said he’s choosing which part to cut!”

“No way!”

“He gives me the creeps.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun wince. They’ve heard of those rumors, too; coming up with variations of them are an entertainment for school gossips. No one actually takes those rumors seriously and to hear them to be talked in such a way to the person’s face- Slytherin’s friends would be bristling with rage.

They see they are right as Teddy Bear takes a step in the students’ direction and Pomeranian is glowering across him. But the Slytherin stops Teddy Bear with a hand on his arm and gives a poignant look to Pomeranian.

Teddy Bear yanks his arm. “Hyung. What happened to your mug?”

“Nothing happened to it.”

“Really? Like nothing happened to your music sheets in middle school? Because then you stopped going to your piano classes!”

Pomeranian and the senior student, even Jongdae and Baekhyun stiffen but the Slytherin only rolls his eyes again.

“Hyung,” Pomeranian says. “Were you bullied? Is someone bullying you here?”

“No and no, I wasn’t. It wasn’t like that. I gave up on piano because I wasn’t any good at it. He’s being an idiot, Sehun.”

“Look at his friends, do you think he blackmails them?”

The students laugh.

Slytherin’s friend, the senior student walks up to them with a grave look.

“Sunbaenim-”

The senior student halts in front of them and smiles wide.

“Mind your own business,” he says. Then any expression wipes out from his face. “Or I’ll mind yours.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun shiver.

“Sunbae-”

“Didn’t you hear me? Leave.”

The group of students rushes to scatter without another word.

Jongdae and Baekhyun nod to each other once. _We approve._

The senior student returns to his friends’ side, puffed out like a prickled Corgi.

Pomeranian looks awed and Teddy Bear inspired while the Slytherin is scoffing.

“You didn’t need to do that-”

Teddy Bear snaps his head to face him. “Then why don’t you do it, hyung?! You never defend yourself or try to correct people’s opinion of you! That’s why people pick on you! If we don’t need to do what’s right, then do it yourself! I’m fed up with this!”

Teddy Bear is fuming and shouting so loudly that Jongdae and Baekhyun worry he will burst a vein. He isn’t done yet, either, and from the shocked looks of Slytherin and the others, they don’t have the mind to stop him.

“How can you just take what’s said about you when it upsets _me_ so much? Don’t you have any pride? Are you that kind of a man? Yeah, you look like a psychopath who cuts his victims and minces them and feeds to people. Yes, you do have an emotionless jerk face, like a bastard all high and mighty-”

“H-hey, nobody insulted him as much as you did.” Corgi sweats.

“-but you are not! So, why do you let people think that you are? _Say_ that you are? Are you fine with Chanyeol hyung think like that about you?! Hear people like them say those things? If you are, I’m done with you.”

Teddy Bear storms away when he finishes, for about 2 steps. The Slytherin strides after him and bends his knees to hit the back of Teddy Bear’s.

Teddy Bear stumbles and squawks, his legs quivering. He looks behind. “Hyung, what the hell?!”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Jongdae and Baekhyun fear a fight is going to break out. Pomeranian and Corgi stand in careful attention when Teddy Bear draws himself to his full height and the Slytherin continues.

“You’re worrying for nothing, idiot. No one is picking on me and I can take care of myself. I don’t like hearing people talk about me like that and I’d hate it if the person I like heard those things, let alone thought them, you’re right about that. But it doesn’t bother me…”

“How?!” Teddy Bear asks. “Why it doesn’t bother you?!”

The Slytherin shifts in his spot, looking to the side.

“You don’t have an answer.”

“No, I do. It’s just hard- Not because I don’t mean it-”

Teddy Bear folds his arms and raises an eyebrow.

The Slytherin sees the brow and huffs lightly.

“I’m not bothered because I’m not alone,” he says. “I have you three and I know you got my back.”

Then the Slytherin smiles up at Teddy Bear, though a little bright in the cheeks and his ears pink.

“Thank you.”

All fight visibly leaves Teddy Bear as his shoulders sag. He pouts.

“And I’m sorry,” Slytherin says. “I must be a bad hyung. You’ve been holding that in for a long time, right? I know I look weak and you’re just worried. Forgive me, Jongin.” Slytherin steps beside Teddy Bear and pats his back. “You shouldn’t cry because you look like an ugly brat. So, don’t be sad, okay?”

Teddy Bear tosses his head back as the Slytherin gives him a few more pats. Then he attempts to move away, but the Teddy Bear seizes him.

“Soo hyung! I love you, too!” Teddy Bear engulfs him in his arms.

“Wai- Jo-”

“Ah, to hell with it!” Pomeranian throws his arms around the two. He’s been secretly drying his eyes but he is clearly sniffling now.

Corgi’s smile is broad on his damp face. He ruffles his juniors’ hairs.

The Slytherin, squished in the middle, looks done with life.

Jongdae and Baekhyun look at each other, lips quivering and eyes wet. Their hearts are moved.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says.

Jongdae nods. “Shit.”

 

 

 

 

“He likes Chanyeol,” Jongdae says.

He and Baekhyun are chilling outside, at the middle garden of their college. Baekhyun is munching on potato chips but he’s listening. “He does. But I think Chanyeol has his eyes on someone else.”

“What, who?!”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Don’t know. But I’ve been thinking. I don’t think he was hit by Foola Suckevra. I think he’s Smittenion with someone.”

“Sometimes, I wish I could cast Silencio and by sometimes, I mean every time you speak. I hate it when I can understand you.”

Baekhyun chucks a fistful of chips at Jongdae.

“Don’t waste chips!” Jongdae gathers the chips scattered on the grass. He pops them into his mouth one by one, chewing loudly. “We got one more problem. Yeol is afraid of him.”

They sit in silence. Other students are bustling around them, some trying to make it to class, some running around, laughing and happy.

“Life is so unfair,” Baekhyun says.

“Look at these people. Those couples! They don’t have to worry about one-sided love because their girlfriends and boyfriends don’t think they’re the faculty’s freak. They’re-” Jongdae gasps suddenly. He jumps where he sits. “Oh, my god, Chanyeol is Esmeralda!”

Baekhyun waves around a chip and points it at him before he crunches it. “Silencio.”

Jongdae punches Baekhyun’s leg. “No, hear me out, Baek!”

Baekhyun gives him the stinky eye, rubbing his thigh. “Then Make Senseio.”

“Get up. We gotta find Chanyeol first. Move, you lazy ass!”

 

 

 

 

“Honestly, Chanyeol. There’s something wrong with you.”

“Wha-?”

“You keep drooling.” Yi Fan throws a half empty small pack of napkins at his friend’s forehead. He observes Chanyeol to wipe the corner of his mouth. “Why are you so disgusting when you like someone? It’s the first time I see an actual human being drool because of another person. Pervert.”

Chanyeol smacks Yi Fan in the face with the pack of napkins. “I’m not a pervert! If anything, you are. Even the dean knows you’re not helping Junmyeon hyung with his undergrad project out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Dean doesn’t know-!”

Chanyeol cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

“I’m not interested in Junmyeon. He’s just a student.”

“Right. Just a student who you just check out his ass. I caught you talking to his crotch more times than to his face! If Junmyeon hyung doesn’t report you, I will.”

Yi Fan briskly kicks Chanyeol’s calf and throws a punch at his collarbone. Chanyeol staggers before he jumps on Yi Fan.

“Eat this!” He grabs the back of his friend’s neck and tries to push the napkin he used into his mouth.

They struggle for less than a minute, until their energy is drained. They are both panting but they cool down quickly as they catch their breath.

“Why don’t you confess or something?” Yi Fan asks.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Are you crazy?”

“Right, it was such an insane idea. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I can’t talk to him!”

“Why?”

“Because he hates me!”

Yi Fan furrows his eyebrows. “Why does he hate you?”

“Well…” Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck. “First time he talked to me, I kind of yelled at his face… before I ran away.”

Yi Fan gives him a deadpan face.

“I was startled! Some people I hung out with told me stories about him. There was some stuff straight out of a horror movie! So, I was a bit scared, just a tad bit.” Chanyeol scratches his cheek with a finger. “Then I felt bad. I watched him to see I was right though, so I’d stop feeling bad. But he didn’t seem like he was possessed by vengeful spirits of dead housewives. He was actually very nice. And cute, like a Hobbit.”

He strokes his face with his hands and exhales noisily. “And now he hates me! Because I’m an idiot.”

He looks at his friend who is eyeing him in understanding.

Yi Fan hums and nods. “You are truly pathetic.”

Chanyeol groans.

“But I think you’ll be fine.” Yi Fan points to somewhere behind Chanyeol. “Because Team Rocket is here, and that means I’m out.” He turns around and walks away, stumbles and crashes into a pillar, startling nearby students before he gets back on his way as if nothing happened.

Chanyeol looks behind him and sees Jongdae and Baekhyun smiling at him with twin shit-eating grins.

“You like him! You like Kyungsoo!” Jongdae says.

“Fuck.” He hates Yi Fan. He hopes he walks into every pillar in his way.

Baekhyun slaps his arm. “Why didn’t you tell us before?! It would’ve saved us from so much stress!”

Chanyeol droops. “What do you guys want?”

“You are Esmeralda and you like Quasimodo, it’s perfect!”

Chanyeol turns around to leave but Baekhyun grasps the back of his shirt.

“Listen to Dae. He’s right, he’s a Ravenclaw.”

“That’s never true,” Chanyeol says. “He’s a fake.”

The duo gasps.

“Besides, weren’t you guys saying you’re Gryffindors?”

“No, no. That was because we thought we were up against a Slytherin. But we were wrong,” Jongdae answers. “I’m actually a Ravenclaw and Baek’s a Gryffindor. Probably.”

Chanyeol blinks several times before he applies pressure to his temple with his fingers.

“Anyway!” Jongdae claps his hands. “He’s Quasimodo! Not Slytherin.”

“Who’s who?”

“Kyungsoo! Quasimodo!”

Baekhyun nods his head sagely.

Chanyeol stares blankly.

“You know, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!”

“What the fuck, Dae?”

Jongdae waves a hand impatiently. “I’m not saying he looks like Quasimodo. I’m saying he is Quasimodo.”

“That’s worse!”

“I mean it in a good way! Think about it. The misunderstood, kind hunchback who everybody hates because of his deformed looks.”

“Exactly,” Baekhyun says. “It makes so much sense! I’m amazed! Dae!”

“Baek!”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t have a deformed look!” Chanyeol says. “He’s _handsome_ and cute and pretty!”

“Oh, thank you.”

Chanyeol’s heart stops. He slowly turns around and he can swear his joints creak in warning.

Then his heart flounders with palpitations.

“It’s Quasimodo! I mean-” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol out of the corner of his eyes, worried he’ll get kicked.

But Chanyeol is standing there like a petrified gaping fish, so he’s good.

“Hi, Kyungsoo! And you. Sehun, right?”

Cackling Pomeranian next to Kyungsoo mumbles a yes, though his eyes are on Chanyeol.

Jongdae laughs merrily and waves a hand at the new arrivals.

Kyungsoo peers owlishly at Jongdae and Baekhyun. The moment stretches into an awkwardly silent minute before Kyungsoo finally blinks and nods his greeting.

The duo feels like they are forgiven and then they remember they never gave him a decent apology. But Kyungsoo’s gaze has already shifted to the human fish statue.

“Hello, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol moves his mouth but no sound comes out.

Baekhyun and Jongdae elbow his liver.

“Qua-!”

There is a lapse in the moment. A pause in Chanyeol’s life right before Sehun sets it back into motion as he falls to his knees, pummeling the ground; he is shaking and holding his middle. Jongdae and Baekhyun are covering their mouths out of consideration for their friend.

Kyungsoo’s lips twitch.

Chanyeol is mortified. He panics and chokes. “Kyu-!”

Jongdae and Baekhyun burst out in laughter.

Sehun begs Chanyeol to stop.

Chanyeol thinks if he could stop, he would have already.

“Kyu- Kyung-!”

He is going to sew his mouth shut.

“You’re getting there,” Kyungsoo says.

“Kyungsoo, hi! Hi, Kyungsoo! You’re here, you heard- I’m fine, how are you?! You only said hello though, didn’t you?! Hi, Kyungsoo! What’s up?!”

Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek.

“Hello, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol is unable to stop, physically he cannot. Like a speeding bike going downhill, he is going to crash and burn alive.

He’s aware bikes don’t explode when they crash, but it’s the only metaphor he can think of at that moment without putting any brain power.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says.

“Kyu-”

“Take a breath.”

Chanyeol realizes then he hasn’t properly breathed for a while now, and he is near hyperventilating.

So, he can turn off a basic bodily function but can’t his mouth.

 _Great job, brain_ , he thinks as he takes in gulps of air.

“Are you okay?”

Chanyeol holds up a finger, inhales more breaths then gives his okay to Kyungsoo.

Jongdae and Baekhyun give him congratulatory slaps on the back.

Sehun gets back to his feet, wipes a tear and says, “Thank you, hyung. I needed that.”

Kyungsoo smiles up at him and Chanyeol wheezes.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is sitting in his usual seat in the class and as per usual, everyone avoids the seats around him. He gets comfortable as he plants his messenger bag to one chair and he sits in another.

Then someone moves his bag and suddenly he finds the chairs beside him occupied.

It’s Chanyeol’s friends, who are grinning at him like a pair of lunatics.

Kyungsoo secures his brand-new Dexter mug. Jongin thought it would be hilarious after the conversation they had and especially after he’s learned about what happened to his gift.

“Hey!” Jongdae says.

“I’m not giving you my mug.”

The pair wriggles in their seats.

“We’re not here for your mug,” Baekhyun says. “We want to apologize. We didn’t mean to break it.”

“We were joking around, but we took it too far. We are sorry.” Jongdae shuffles something out of his bag. “We know it isn’t the same thing but…”

Kyungsoo hesitates before he takes the small paper bag Jongdae is handing over. He looks inside of it first; a mug. He pulls it out.

It’s a Hufflepuff mug that says I Don’t Give A HuffleFuck on it.

It’s terrible and cheesy, and Kyungsoo loves it. But he doesn’t plan to give in easily. “You know, it was a gift-”

“We know,” Baekhyun says. “We’re not trying to replace it.”

“We just want to apologize and become friends! We thought this could be the symbol of both.”

Kyungsoo gives each of them a long, measuring look.

“You two are idiots,” he says and faintly smiles.

Jongdae giggles. Baekhyun smirks and points to the bag. “There’s a note inside, too. Read it.”

Kyungsoo opens the bag again and there is in fact a note. He is immediately suspicious as he takes it out. The note is written in two different chicken scratches.

 

_We are so very sorry, Hufflesoomodo!!!    -D_

_Yes!! I’m sorry I broke your mug ><    -B _

_PS get your Esmeralda ASAP   -D_

_He’s too much of an Idiotium Stupidiosa without you   -B_

Kyungsoo stares at the note and keeps staring. Then he stares at the ceiling some more. “I changed my mind. I don’t want to be friends with you.”

Baekhyun cackles as Jongdae says, “It’s too late! You already sealed our everlasting friendship!”

“How?”

Baekhyun bounces in his chair. “You smiled at us!”

Jongdae and Baekhyun each clasp a hand on his shoulders. “Till death do us apart.”

“Kill me then.”

The duo laughs, hitting him until the lecturer comes in. They sit beside him all day, giggling whenever Chanyeol throws glances in their way.

Discreetly, Kyungsoo folds the note in half and neatly slides it into his bag.

 

 

 

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun hang off of Kyungsoo at every chance they get and to retaliate, Kyungsoo’s other two friends cling to him all the time. Then Junmyeon hyung fusses over all of them.

Chanyeol doesn’t like it.

He thinks if there is someone more annoyed by this situation, it must be Yi Fan. But then he catches the TA babying Kyungsoo’s personal koalas and he feels betrayed.

Chanyeol hates that everyone can so easily hang out with him when he can’t even stay in the boy’s near vicinity.

Why does Chanyeol have to be the fool who embarrasses himself when it’s Jongdae and Baekhyun who do the stupid shit?

He can’t answer.

So, he sulks.

“Why are you making an ugly face?” Yi Fan asks.

“Do you have to attack me every damn time?”

“No and yes. It’s my daily entertainment.”

“Other than touching unsuspecting students?”

“He isn’t unsuspecting.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “He’s an airhead, so yes, he’s unsuspec-”

“No, I mean-” Yi Fan stirs his tea with a spoon even though he doesn’t use sugar. He looks Chanyeol in the eye. “We are dating.”

Chanyeol’s brain draws a blank. Then it registers. “How did a reclusive pervert like you get someone like Junmyeon hyung?!”

Yi Fan smirks at him. “Jealous?”

“I hate you so, _so_ much.” Chanyeol drops his head to the table. “You are a traitor.”

Yi Fan haphazardly strokes Chanyeol’s hair as he slurps his tea.

“Oh! It’s a dead Esmeralda!”

Chanyeol thumps his head to the table repeatedly.

“Too soon, Dae. I’m still not over the cartoon!”

Chanyeol wonders if he can pass his head through the wooden surface. He gives it a try.

It doesn’t work.

He is about to give it another try when there’s a hand cushioning his forehead. He looks up and comes face to face with the object of his affections. And his deepest insecurities.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol would like that very much, if it means Kyungsoo will take care of him.

“Chanyeol.” Yi Fan pokes him. He points to his mouth.

And he is drooling again, this time in front of Kyungsoo.

Yi Fan, that asshole, takes a picture.

Then someone bodily slams to his side. Chanyeol almost flies off his chair. He squeaks and sees the culprit is one of Kyungsoo’s koalas.

“Hello, hyung. I’m Jongin, Kyungsoo’s childhood friend.”

The second koala perches on Chanyeol’s other side. “I’m Sehun but we kind of already met.”

“N-nice to meet you?”

Sehun and Jongin’s mouths curve in a smile, but it doesn’t reach their eyes.

Chanyeol freaks out a little. He looks to Yi Fan for help, but the betrayer has already left to separate his boyfriend from Baekhyun’s clutching arms and pushed Kyungsoo into his chair.

The shorter boy flashes him a smile when he notices Chanyeol’s looking.

He is surrounded from all sides; menacing koalas are on his left and right and human embodiment of his embarrassments is on his front. Unfortunately, this human embodiment is beautiful and Chanyeol catches himself eyeballing him more times than he likes to admit. He can’t breathe.

Yi Fan eventually rescues his boyfriend from Baekhyun’s cage and they all gather around the table to sit. But Chanyeol only sees Kyungsoo. He is screwed.

Kyungsoo subtly fidgets. Chanyeol is right in front of him and he isn’t scared of Kyungsoo. Jongdae, Baekhyun and everyone have been convincing him that isn’t the case. So, Kyungsoo thinks, this is his chance.

Hopefully, he won’t mess up.

But he finds it hard to think, let alone figure out and make an irresistible, alluring move. Chanyeol is brightening the whole room just by sitting still. He is handsome and the dimple that appears whenever he distractedly smiles at something someone says, is adorable. Kyungsoo is screwed.

The only thing he can do is keep reminding himself to smile.

Though as the time passes, he starts worrying. Chanyeol hasn’t said a word to him. In fact, he hasn’t spoken much.

“Hey, are you alright?” Junmyeon waves a hand in front of Chanyeol’s face. “You’ve been really quiet.”

Baekhyun snickers. “It’s because of Kyungsoo. Yeol has a trauma of speaking when Kyungsoo is in the room.”

Chanyeol glowers at his friend but Sehun and Jongdae are already laughing at the memory. Jongin and Yi Fan ask them to recite the story, to which they comply gladly.

Kyungsoo hangs his head down. He can see his chances with Chanyeol lower and lower logarithmically. Or parabolically. He is bad at math. Bottom line is, there is a graph in his mind and it doesn’t look good.

He begins to tap a finger. He immediately regrets it because the tapping attracts Chanyeol’s attention to it. Kyungsoo sees him clearly staring at his finger, but he can’t exactly stop it, so he covers it with his other hand.

“You’ve beautiful hands,” Chanyeol says. Then his eyes widen at his own words.

Kyungsoo gulps twice. “…Thank you.”

Chanyeol’s posture is rigid and he’s turning red alarmingly fast. It isn’t hard to guess he didn’t mean to say that out loud and now he is embarrassed. Maybe it makes him an awful person, but Kyungsoo feels happy and hope bubbling back to life in his chest.

He decides to help Chanyeol out a little.

“You too,” he says.

Just a little.

Chanyeol blinks and looks down at his own hands before he slowly draws them back to himself and nestles them in his lap. Though he is yet to lift his face back up. “Thanks.”

He is adorable. Kyungsoo’s heart is about to drill its way out of his chest.

Chanyeol’s brain whirrs trying to function like an overloaded CPU of a computer. He hopes it’s trying to come up with a solution to his blurting out whatever crosses his mind problem. Or else, he is going to die of embarrassment. It’s going to be the actual cause of his death. And it’ll be mentioned on his tombstone because Yi Fan and others will make sure of it.

He hates them. He hates his friends. They are the real cause of his death. His ghost will haunt them and write creepy shit on their bathroom mirrors like, _I know you haven’t washed your underwear in a week_.

Or, _call back your mom she’s pissed at you_.

Or, _are you sure your last bite of pudding is safe?_

They totally got that coming. Ghost Chanyeol will destroy every pudding they have.

“-yeol? Chanyeol?”

Jongin pinches Chanyeol’s side and he shrieks. Kyungsoo is making a face at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks.

“Yea- yes, I am. I was thinking… nothing important. Sorry, did you say something?” Chanyeol is impressed with his brain. His brain to mouth filter is finally working.

“…I just asked how your duet with that Seungyoon kid is going.”

And simply like that, Chanyeol finds himself having a chat with Kyungsoo. Once he’s managed to relax, it became easy to talk with Kyungsoo, laugh with him and grimace with him at the project partners they’ve had.

Chanyeol even begins to think, what was he so worried about? He was being silly, and Kyungsoo is a saint for never going near the topic of their disastrous first meeting, or second and third meeting even once. Granted, it is probably just as much of a painful memory to him as it is to Chanyeol, if not more.

Kyungsoo is laughing at the joke Chanyeol has made, his eyes crinkled into small slits and lips tugged at the corners, stretching wide to show his gums. Chanyeol feels like he’s just saved the world from famine or something equally bleak.

Chanyeol’s smile broadens as he sees and listens to Kyungsoo’s laughter. It is truly a thing to witness.

Honestly, Chanyeol wants to kiss his gums.

Then an odd phenomenon occurs. Chanyeol hears his thought echo in his ears amidst the following silence.

He laughs, pushes his chair back and flees.

Kyungsoo is dumbly staring after Chanyeol, stunned. He is limb as if someone wringed him to death then released him to breathe. He can’t form a word, let alone a thought.

Their table filled with chatters seconds ago, is now coated in awed shock. Jongin is the first one to regain his senses as he reaches over to pull Kyungsoo off his seat.

“Go!” he says.

Kyungsoo runs.

Once outside, it is easy to spot the lanky boy darting in random directions. Kyungsoo chases after him.

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol yelps.

“Chanyeol, stop…! You and your… stupid long legs…”

Chanyeol can’t think of a reason as to why Kyungsoo is coming after him. Admittedly, his brain has proven its uselessness. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that the only thing Chanyeol does decently is moving his legs faster.

“Whueg!”

Chanyeol skids to a halt. He swirls around to see Kyungsoo face planted on the grass.

“Kyungsoo! Are you okay?!”

“I think I ate an earthworm,” Kyungsoo says. He lifts himself off the ground then groans and lets his body plop. “Why did I say that?”

Chanyeol rushes to his side and helps him to sit up. “Are you hurt-”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks. “Is there something on my face?” He brushes a hand over his cheek. “…Other than mud?”

“Your nose is bleeding!”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo wipes his nose with the collar of his shirt. He doesn’t care about it as he looks at Chanyeol crouching beside him.

“Do you want to kiss me?” he asks.

Kyungsoo wants to facepalm so hard; he wants to leave a permanent handprint on his face, as a reminder of the time when he almost cringed himself out of his body.

Chanyeol jumps backwards. “No, nuh-uh!”

“…Is it because I ate an earthworm or because of the blood and mud?”

“What- no- wait, you really ate a worm?”

“I think so.”

“Woah- but no! I-I-I don’t… like you that way, okay?!” Chanyeol darts his eyes in every which way. “Jumping to conclusions. How silly of you, Kyungsoo.”

“Then why did you run?”

“Uh… I-I needed to take a huge dump.” Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut. Why isn’t he banned from opening his mouth yet? He gets ready to be launched to the ends of the Milky Way when he feels Kyungsoo’s grip on his sleeve to prevent him from escaping.

Though Chanyeol’s eyes fly open the moment he feels he is being tilted forward and there is a light pressure against his lips.

“You’re the worst liar I’ve ever seen,” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol searches his face, looking for the slightest indication of regret, smallest reaction of it being a mistake, but Kyungsoo is only baring a grin.

“How does the earthworm taste-?”

Kyungsoo isn’t prepared when Chanyeol throws an arm around his neck and pulls him strongly to himself before he kisses him open mouthed.

When the surprise fades, Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter close and he leans into Chanyeol, kissing him back. Though he isn’t experienced, so he follows Chanyeol’s lead as the taller boy moves his lips over his, taking in one plump lip than another between his own before he tilts his head to other side, tasting him in different angles.

Kyungsoo makes a soft noise when Chanyeol begins to linger his kisses longer. He drags his palms over Chanyeol’s pecks, up to his collarbones, then down to his shoulder blades, and Chanyeol lowers his arm from Kyungsoo’s neck in a caress to wrap it around his shoulders. He places his other hand on Kyungsoo’s waist.

Chanyeol thinks he might go crazy with how well Kyungsoo fits his body and how soft his curves are, how warm he is under his hands, and the flavor of fresh coffee on his lips. If he doesn’t lose his mind first because of the noises Kyungsoo is making without being aware of it.

He winds his arm around Kyungsoo’s lower back and yanks the shorter boy even closer. Kyungsoo quivers when Chanyeol’s tongue lightly traces the shape of his upper lip. He grips the back of Chanyeol’s shirt in his fists as Chanyeol deepens the kiss. He pushes his tongue past Kyungsoo’s lips without a hurry and licks the roof of his mouth, tickling and languorous. Kyungsoo is sensitive to the taste of green tea and baked cookies and something of Chanyeol. The way they invade his senses overwhelms his body into giving a pleasant shiver and makes him moan.

Chanyeol breaks away from Kyungsoo to have a good look at him; puffed, wet lips, a heaving chest and half-lidded eyes mirroring his own. He ogles before lurching forward, pushing Kyungsoo onto his back as he kisses him roughly and thoroughly. Kyungsoo moans long and languid, digging the pads of his fingers into Chanyeol’s back. He is pinned by the taller boy’s arms and torso, their legs tangled. His back arches off the ground, pressing his chest against Chanyeol’s, feeling a low rumble growling out of the taller boy’s mouth.

Chanyeol tears his mouth away. He rests his forehead next to Kyungsoo’s.

“Shit,” he says, breath caught in his throat. “You’re so hot.”

Kyungsoo gets goose bumps hearing Chanyeol rasp right into his ear with that voice of his. He turns his head, blearily peering at Chanyeol but his eyes soon fall to the taller boy’s mouth.

They move in at the same time as they brush their lips slowly, then kissing shortly. It doesn’t take long for them to desire a more serious and harder kiss but even before that, they hear the undeniable shutter of a camera.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo break and squint up to see Yi Fan and Baekhyun pointing their phones at them and the rest of their friends clustered together.

Sehun has a secure hold on Jongin’s arm and Jongdae is bodily blocking Jongin’s way, laughing as he is watching Baekhyun’s screen. Junmyeon, situated next to Yi Fan is covering his mouth, though his eyes are suspiciously wet and twinkling.

It sinks in that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are out in the open and half of the student body lazing around the garden is staring at them in awed horror and some disgust.

Yi Fan captures the moment.

“This is going into my collection,” he says.

Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows. “What collection?”

“My Raising a Chanyeol collection.” Yi Fan taps on his phone. He reads out loud what he’s typing. “Public In-de-cen-cy. Finally-losing-his-virginity, question mark.”

Jongin tries to shake off Sehun. “Hyung.” He widens his eyes at Chanyeol and grits his teeth. “He is Family. If you hurt Family, I’ll make you an offer you can’t refuse.”

Sehun sighs, and even Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “I knew letting you watch Godfather was a bad idea.”

Baekhyun turns his camera around. “And that’s Junnie hyung, scolding one of his chicklings. Just another example. Wave to the camera, Jongin! He’s chickling number 2, the one being scolded.”

Chanyeol wants to blow his brains out.

Kyungsoo pokes him in the side, and Chanyeol looks down at his slightly dirtied face with dry mud and blood and thinks, _Nah, I’ll live_. He rubs Kyungsoo’s forehead then cheeks with his sleeve, giggling at the way he scrunches up his nose.

Kyungsoo is having a hard time registering what’s happened, questioning the reality of the beaming face above his, displaying a charming dimple, and tousled, wavy hair shadowing crinkled eyes and the hand gently wiping at his face. He kissed Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kissed him.

He and Chanyeol kissed.

It was Kyungsoo’s first kiss and it was with Chanyeol.

And then there were his friends.

Kyungsoo feels a cord snap in his mind.

He nudges Chanyeol to move. The taller boy begrudgingly stands up, pulling Kyungsoo with him.

Kyungsoo faces his friends.

Sehun, Jongin and Junmyeon promptly take a step back.

“How long have you guys been here?” he asks.

“I’ll give you a hint!” Baekhyun says as his fingers move and swipe on his screen for a moment before he holds his phone out with a smirk.

 

_“Whueg!”_

_“Kyungsoo! Are you okay?!”_

_“I think I ate an earthworm.”_

_“Whueg!”_

_“Kyungsoo! Are you okay?!”_

_“I think I ate an earthworm.”_

_“Whueg!-”_

 

Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s phone and throws it far.

Baekhyun screeches as Yi Fan pockets his.

 _Yes_ , Chanyeol thinks as he watches Baekhyun’s phone fly. _I’ll live and see Kyungsoo take our revenge._

When the device starts to drop, Baekhyun and Jongdae begin to dart in its direction.

“No! My phone!”

“Our videos!”

The phone’s projectile targets someone who just exited a building, startling him but the person catches it easily, making Baekhyun and Jongdae halt in their spot.

The person looks around until he pinpoints their group before he jogs towards them.

“Is this phone yours? I think one of you dropped it.”

“Yes, it’s mine!” Baekhyun hastily takes it before Kyungsoo can get his claws on it. He and Jongdae examine the device for any damage and heave a sigh of relief when they find none. But when they look up, the duo freezes.

The person who saved Baekhyun’s phone is a young student with slanted eyes, thin pink lips and overall a perfect face.

“Oh!” Junmyeon perks up suddenly. “Hello, Minseok hyung.”

“H-hyung?!” Jongdae and Baekhyun gawk.

“Nice catch,” Yi Fan says as he thumbs up.

“Huh-? Oh! Yi Fan and Junmyeon, hey!” Minseok smiles, blinding his victims, namely Jongdae and Baekhyun. He turns to the pair. “Be more careful in the future, okay?”

“They will be,” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun fidgets, he and Jongdae uncharacteristically shy. It doesn’t seem like they even heard Kyungsoo.

“Y-yes,” Baekhyun says, voice cracking. He clears his throat. “Thank y… you…”

“No problem. See you later, Junmyeon, Yi Fan.” Minseok waves a hand at them before he jogs back to where he’s come from.

 _Probably Venus_ , Jongdae thinks as he and Baekhyun watch him leave.

Yi Fan pats their backs fatherly and supplies them with a pair of napkins. “You two are drooling. It’s disgusting.”

Chanyeol pulls his phone out to take pictures, but just then Jongin finds his opening and hooks an arm around Chanyeol’s neck.

“What’s your take on coffee, hyung?” he asks.

“…I like a latte?”

“Wrong.” Sehun appears on Chanyeol’s other side, shaking his head. “But you’ll learn. What’s better, black or any other color-?”

Kyungsoo plants his hands on the sides of their faces and shoves them away. He takes Chanyeol’s hand in his before walking off.

“Kyungsoo! Remember birds and bees!” They hear Junmyeon’s yell behind them. “ _Protection_!”

And Jongin’s gasp. “No! It’s too soon!”

And Sehun’s, “Soo hyung!”

Then Baekhyun’s cackle. “Smittenions are fast to Erecto Revelio.”

Yi Fan’s question follows. “Chanyeol, do you have your napkins with you?”

And Jongdae’s answer. “Don’t worry, hyung! He knows how to Emendo his Spongify-ed Erecto!”

“I thought there wasn’t such a thing, Dae!”

“I don’t care anymore!”

And again, Jongin’s, “Agh!”

Kyungsoo stills, instantly their friends quieten. He takes out his phone and sends out a mass message.

_Avada Kedavra_

Chanyeol snaps a picture then kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, my brother bought me a Ravenclaw mug and he refuses to believe I'm anything other than a Ravenclaw or maybe a Hufflepuff (don't think he knows a Hufflepuff).
> 
> My best friend is sure I'm a Slytherin.
> 
> Pottermore says I'm a Gryffindor.
> 
> I just want to own a Sorting Hat.
> 
> However, possibly the main theme of this story is how Kris always carries napkins with him (and Suho actually falling for him because of it).
> 
> Anyways I love my mug and I absolutely adore Chansoo. Like my heart literally melts. You understand me, don't you? My twitter handle is [@palpaturu](https://twitter.com/palpaturu) though I don't use it much except for stalking my ships. But hmu! I'd actually love to talk about ships! anime, kpop, cartoon; any kind of them! 
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy and most importantly, remember to laugh.


End file.
